One Should Always Pick Their Fights Carefully
by Yaoi Lover 969
Summary: Crowley and Ferid fight, Crowley is incredibly sexually frustrated and just can't take it anymore so he pounces!


One Should Always Pick Their Fights Carefully!

A/N: I'm back again this time with CrowFeri a not so popular ship or series it would seem for fanfics but I adore and enjoy writing for them and it. This was a request from Akina3e4 from Wattpad it shall have rape in it so if that isn't your kind of thing then please just don't read it! Otherwise please R&R~

Crowley's POV

Today had started horribly wrong and had progressively gotten worse, I knew that things had gotten pretty bad when Ferid got into a heated argument with me, said argument was about methods Ferid was completely against my suggestions and I couldn't exactly get behind his suggestions either however as the fight progressed it got more and more out of hand. Eventually it got physical and I ended up pinning him to the floor my superior height and build making it an easy.

It was also in this moment that a new thought had crossed my mind to get back at the petite and incredibly good looking Seventh Progenitor, to teach him a lesson if you will. Without stopping to think of if it would be a good idea or not I simply got to work. I ripped his uniform from his slim build revealing his pale, petite but still muscly body to my eyes. I licked my lips as all sorts of naughty thoughts entered my mind at the sight of his incredibly gorgeous flesh to my eyes. "Crowley…" Ferid said in a slightly warning tone "you better stop this before you regret it," he added. However his words went through one ear and out the other.

All my pent up sexual frustration of not being able to touch the silver haired beauty in front of me was bubbling to the surface. It was this very same thing that caused me to be so cranky in general. I took a minute to admire his physic before getting to work removing his pants as well. I could feel my cock harden just watching him, not wanting to waste any more time I leaned down still restraining his arms to take his cock into my mouth. I sucked on the sensitive flesh before bobbing my head up and down soon drawing a few moans from between his pale lips as his cock stiffened between my lips.

Once I was satisfied with my handiwork I pulled back admiring the view once more. I licked my lips once more before leaning in close to his ear I whispered, "you're incredibly sexy Ferid I'm going to enjoy defiling you~" this caused a slight flush to dust his cheeks as he attempted to escape my grip once more. However his attempts were futile as my grip remained. I pulled my erection free lining myself up with his entrance I slammed into him without any preparation within in moments I could smell the blood that had started to coat my erection. The smell simply drove me wild as I started a fast and hard pace as I pulled out till just the tip remained only to slam back in again.

Ferid was being stubborn as he bit down hard onto his bottom lip refusing to make any sounds of pain or pleasure which I found bothersome causing me to increase the pace that much more till he could do nothing but moan as I hit his prostate dead on now. Ferid's voice was every bit as sexy as his body, there wasn't a single part of him that I didn't find attractive. His tight heat was almost too much and it was embarrassing just how close I already was to cumming that didn't stop me from doing my best to make him cum first though. With this in mind I leaned forward so I could take a dusty pink nipple into my mouth nipping at the sensitive bud harshly with my fangs at the same moment that I took his erection into my hand pumping him in time with my thrusts this caused him to let out a rather loud and delicious moan that drove me wild. I pulled back from his chest now and instead buried my face in the crook of his neck nuzzling the spot for a moment where I inhaled his incredibly sweet scent before I sunk my teeth into the flesh there.

As my teeth sunk into his flesh it gave him that last push to cum as it coated his stomach as he cried out in pleasure, his tightening walls made it impossible to keep going so I too came hard after burying myself into him. When I pulled back after drinking my fill I noticed that Ferid had passed out this made me incredibly happy as it meant that I'd completely satisfied him. I scooped him up into my arms wrapping him up in what clothes I could find not wanting anyone else to get an eyeful of his incredibly beautiful body. I took him back to my room as it was nearest I laid him delicately on my bed pulling the covers over him before getting into bed with him myself.

I pulled him against my chest burying my face into his hair and smelling his shampoo I sighed out in happiness. However it was in that moment that I thought struck me and that was on just what the repercussions for my currently actions was going to be in the morning when Ferid woke up and could barely move. I knew for sure that Ferid would punish me for it and there was nothing I could do or say to change that fact and Ferid would be merciless in exactly what he was going to put me through and quite rightly too.

I took in a deep breath now before gazing down at him once more resigning myself to my fate for now I would just bath in his beauty and hold him tightly. With this in mind my grip on him tightened as I let my eyes slid shut drifting off into sleep.

The End

A/N: Ahh this ended up being a lot shorter than I intended! I'm not sure I did it justice either ahahah but I hope you all enjoyed it anyways! Next fic will be Oikawa X Akiteru a nice Haikyuu rare pair!


End file.
